Today
by PotatoCake
Summary: I dont really want to come up with a summary, but this is about Kendall loosing his father to cancer. R&R if you'd like i guess...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Donald Knight cradled the small bundle of blue blankets to his chest, chuckling softly when the baby wrapped his tiny hands around his finger. Jennifer had given birth to Kendall Donald Knight today, six pounds nine ounces, fifteen inches long.<p>

'The most beautiful baby I have ever seen.' one nurse had said when she handed the newborn to the first time parents. Donalds head hadn't stopped spinning since the moment Jennifers water broke, because at that moment Donalds life had changed.

He was now a father, he was now a man. This small sleeping bundle in his arms life depended on him now, and Donald promised to give his son the best life he could possibly give. He would teach him how to play hockey and any other sport his little heart desired, he would teach him to respect women, and be a proper gentleman. He would teach him to be a man. They would push their boundaries with mom, and build a treehouse together. They would wear matching flannels, and Kendall would look up to him.

Today he was born.

XOXO

Five year old Kendall grunted painfully as he was smashed into the boards, he could see his mothers horrified gaping mouth and his father's amused laughing face from through the paneling his face was currently squished into. He made eye contact with his father, who winked and gave him an encouraging thumbs up. Kendall grinned and set off to chase the puck again, the adrenaline starting to soar through his body. He shouldered number thirteen into the boards and stole the puck, now time to rush to the net.

"And Kendall Knight takes possession of the puck and rushes to the net, but can he make it with just four seconds left on the clock!" The commentator roared over the cheering of the crowd.

Kendall lifted his stick up and let it swing, the goalie leaped to the side as his slap-shot rocketed into the net. The buzzer sounded as Kendalls ears began to ring, he had just won his first game. He felt himself hoisted up into the air and looked down to find himself on James and Carlos' shoulders, he looked back over to his parents. Donald stood there clapping with the crowd, shouting 'that's my boy!' as he pointed toward him.

Today he had made him proud.

XOXO

Kendall watched in wonder from his fathers arms as the nurse passed the small pink blanket over into Donalds free arm. The small creature inside opened its big brown eyes and stared into his for a split second before lolling back to sleep.

Donald sat Kendall down next to Jennifer in the bed. "Kendall, meet your baby sister." He said, leaning down so the small boy could get a better look at the sleeping baby.

Kendall reached out a hand and gently rested it against the baby's small head. "Hello baby sister, im your big brother, welcome to the world." He greeted.

Donald chuckled. "What should we name her?"

Kendall furrowed his bushing brows in thought.

"How about Apple?" Jennifer said after a moment.

Kendall whipped around and stared at his mother in shock. "Apple?" He repeated in distaste.

Jennifer nod. "Yeah, why not?" she asked.

Kendalls eyes widened even farther. "Because apples are vegetables, and vegetables are disgusting." He stated matter-of-factually.

Donald cleared his throat. "Uhh, Kendall. Buddy, an apple is a fruit."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Same thing." He said with a shrug and wave of his small hand.

Kendall turned to say something else to his dad, but stopped short when he seen how absorbed he was with the baby.

Today he learned to share.

XOXO

Thirteen year old Kendall walked through the halls of the hospital, his mind going a million miles a minute. He just needed a minute to breathe. He stepped outside and sighed as the cold Minnesota air pierced his flesh, his mind already starting to clear as he sat down on a metal bench.

"Kendall!"

The blonde turned his head and seen his three best friends running down the sidewalk toward him, Mrs. Diamond following them. Logan and James sat on either side of him, Carlos found himself a spot to sit on a large stone tortoises back.

James placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're here for you bro…" He said gently, giving his shoulder a soft squeeze.

Kendall just nod his head, avoiding all eye contact.

Mrs. Diamond squatted down in front of the blonde. "Anything new?" She asked softly, taking one of his hands into both of hers.

Kendall shook his head and cleared his restricting throat. "They took him back for more testing, they found four spots on each lung. – 'he stopped talking for a minute to control his shaking voice'- they're gonna do a biopsy in a few hours, so we'll know for sure whether or not its cancer by tomorrow…" He said brokenly, his shoulders began shaking with unleashed sobs.

Mrs. Diamond gently rubbed Kendalls head and made her way into the hospital, leaving the boys in silence.

Kendall was trying to hold it in, he was. But it was hard, this wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be this way, his father wasn't supposed to get sick like this, he was supposed to be super-dad. His throat clenched painfully with the thought of possibly losing his father.

Carlos cleared his throat. "Why don't we go for a walk?" He suggested, seeing that Kendall was in serious need of a distraction.

Kendall nod his head while rubbing his burning eyes. "Yeah…that sounds cool."

Today he experienced real heart ache.

XOXO

Kendall entered the house, just getting off from his first day of high school. With a huff he tossed his bag to the corner and made his way to his parents room, with a fake smile plastered on his face he knocked on the door.

Nothing.

He knocked again…no answer.

With his brows furrowing he pushed the door opened.

Empty.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, with his heart dropping he quickly opened the new message.

_Im taking dad to the hospital, hes getting worse. Please watch over Katie until we get home, if you need anything just call. – Mom._

His heart clenched and his eyes burned as he shoved his phone back into his pocket and made his way to his room.

Today he began losing hope.

XOXO

Kendall stood next to the coffin, his head was spinning and he had the smallest erg to vomit. He barely listened to what the preacher was saying, all he could do was stare at the powder blue coffin that his father now lay in. It happened, the cancer took him. The doctors tried to save him, but it had spread too much over the past three years.

James, Carlos, and Logan stood by his side under the blue tent as they began lowering him into the ground. He couldn't hold it anymore, the tears started running down his face as his aunt Miranda began singing a soothing melody. He didn't know how, but he found himself wrapped in James' comforting embrace as he sobbed his heart out. He thought he knew pain, but nothing could have prepared him for this.

James rubbed his head and tightened his hold on him. "It's gonna be okay brother, just let it out." He said soothingly into his ear, rubbing his head.

Today he buried his best friend.

Today he didn't care about what was to come tomorrow.

Today he lost his father.

* * *

><p><strong>Pheww, if only you guys knew how hard this was to write. I know that this is complete shit and is in serious need of a re-write, I just really needed to vent some pent up emotions ive been having these last couple of days and writing was the best way to do it. My dad was diagnosed with lung cancer last night and my head hasn't stopped spinning since. So I wrote about Kendall losing his dad to cancer, and I do feel a little better now. So thanks for taking the time to read this pathetic piece of writing, and maybe if enough people want it I will re-write it and turn it into a multi-chapter.<strong>


End file.
